Video Gamest
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Crazy one-shot idea! Raven plays video games when all the Titans leave for the weekend, but when Beast Boy comes back early and finds her sleeping on the couch, trash everywhere, and controller in hand, what will he do?


**A/N: If I've learned on thing when I play video games with my friends, it's that everyone is some for of gamer and/or gamest (A girl gamer). So, here's my crazy idea of Raven's Gamest side! :D**

**I don't own TT, and I can't say I vary well own the game Raven plays, seance it's a spin off of Battlefield 4 kinda.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come Raven?" Robin asked for the hundredth time.

The Titans were going to visit Titans East for the weekend, but Raven had chosen to stay. She was tired of them asking if she was sure she wanted to stay.

"Yes, Robin. Someone needs to protect the city." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Won't you be board?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll finally be able to finish my book and meditate in peace, if that's what you mean. Now go."

"Okay, we'll be back Sunday night!" Cyborg said. "If somethin' big goes down-"

"I'll call, now go!"

"Bye Raven!" (Robin)

"Bye." (Beast Boy)

"See ya." (Cy)

"Goodbye friend!" (Star)

The elevator door closed. Once Raven was sure no one would hear her, she smiled.

"Alright, now to get _my_ weekend underway!" She laughed.

Raven went to her room and, after changing into some shorts and a 'Gamer Girl' shirt, took out a game from under her pillow. An actual video game! (Shocker!) She went back out to the living room.

"Time for some _Battle Ground 4: Call of Zombies_!" Raven cheered, putting it in the Gamestation.

She took the head set and controller, telepathically getting random snacks, and turned the machine on. The big screen T.V. showed a game menu of zombies with options: _Play, Multiplayer, Options,_ and _Gamestation Live_. Smiling, Raven selected the last option, choosing her gamer tag: _RTheBlackBird_. Then joined a party with _GamerBoy198_. It put her character in the middle of a field, with others in the party.

"You wieners miss me?" Raven asked into the head set's mic.

"_So you made it, BlackBird?_" _Gamer_ said.

"You know it. Never miss a chance to blow the heads off zambies!"

"_Only I call them Zambies!_" _Tagger_, yet another gamer, said.

"Keep your pants on Tag, I'm just messing."

"_What pants?"_

Raven blushed at the comment. "Gross, dude."

"_Here come the Zambies!_"

And so Raven played, and played, only stopping to use the bathroom, and used her telekinesis to eat things.

"_Good God, BlackBird, you're on fire!_" _JinxThis_ yelled.

"Thank you." Raven said, mouth full of cold pizza.

At about three in the morning, Raven fell asleep, with her controller in hand, mindlessly moving the character around unlit a zombie got it.

* * *

Beast Boy entered Titans Tower on Saturday at noon. He felt bad Raven was there all alone so he told the others he was coming back. But this was a sight he didn't expect. Empty pop cans, and all sorts of trash on the floor, a T.V. with the words 'GAME OVER' in virtual blood on a black screen, the Gamestation on, but that wasn't what shocked him the most. No.

It was Raven, her legs over the back of the couch, while her head was off of it completely (Basically she was sitting on it upside-down), a controller in her hands and head set by her head. She was sleeping, snoring a little.

"Um, Raven." Beast Boy said. "Wake up! RAVEN!"

"I shot it!" Her head bolted up, hitting the table. "Ow! Ugh..."

She fell off the couch and onto the floor. Her head shot up and the sun blinded her vision.

"Stupid sun..." She yawned, not yet noticing the changeling, until getting her vision back. "Hey Beast Boy." A pause... Wait for it... "GAH BEAST BOY?!"

"I thought you might be lonely, um... what exactly is this?"

"I... uh... I..."

"*Gasp* YOU'RE A GAMER!"

"It's Gamest and no I'm not!" Raven defended, but the fact the the volume was turned up all the way on the head set didn't help her case.

"_Hey, BlackBird, dude. You died, like, eight hours ago and never respond, you pass out again?_"

"Heh." Raven picked up the head set. "I gotta go, Tag, um... see ya!"

Raven turned off the Gamestation and took out her game.

"Whoa, is that _Battle Ground 4_?!" Beast Boy asked. "I thought it sold out, I've been trying to get it for weeks!"

"I have connection... and I'm not a Gamest!"

"There's no shame in it Rae! Gaming is awesome!"

"Yeah well, it's not so awesome when you aren't supposed to have fun in the first place."

"C'mon! Put that game back in, we can play mutiplayer!"

"...Okay."

And so they played.

"Oh, and Beast Boy." Raven started.

"Yeah?"

"You tell anyone I play video games, it'll be your ass in a dimension of giant carnivorous plants!"

BB gulped.

"Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
